<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盾冬|不，是我的Bucky by Evelyne_9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811039">盾冬|不，是我的Bucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyne_9/pseuds/Evelyne_9'>Evelyne_9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 盾冬 - Fandom, 老冰棍</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyne_9/pseuds/Evelyne_9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>我怎么这么喜欢倒叙.........</p><p> </p><p>这导致了我的懒癌发作.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我怎么这么喜欢倒叙.........</p><p> </p><p>这导致了我的懒癌发作.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这不是件容易的事。</p><p> </p><p>这事实在是太诡异了，让他们脑子里像搅了屎一样糊着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>四个人讨论良久未果，然后四个人都准备先休息一下，心里抱着或许明天就会恢复原样的侥幸想法，他们懒懒散散的向电梯间走去。</p><p> </p><p>到了电梯门口，Tony终于在一路上和Javis胡扯八糟的对话中停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>他们进了电梯。</p><p> </p><p>在电梯缓慢上升的过程中没人说话，他们下午搞了那么久，发生了太多的事，现在似乎终于可以消化消化了，他们无声寂静着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一瞬间只有电梯轻轻上升的鸣作声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"我不知道怎么去说，"Tony突然从其他三个人消化信息的时候出声说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他向下看着正在折腾自己过大绒衫的Bucky:</p><p> </p><p>"但我感觉这非常好。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky从折磨人的绒衫整理中抬起头，望向Tony。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"我喜欢向下看你们的感觉。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony看了会Bucky,也抬起头对其他两个人解释道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们没理他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"可能是因为'封印'为了保护Barnes的终极方案。"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce摸着下巴思索着:"也许Barnes...我是说也许，也许海绵体中得深层记忆已失效，为了避免引起更深层下意识刺痛神经中枢，'封印'选择了肢体记忆语言。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"这说不通。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve从进了电梯就一直盯着Bucky，Bucky依旧毫无知觉的扭着他那套绒衫，正试图把长袖卷起，Steve蹲下身打算帮他，被拒绝了，于是Steve又站起身紧盯着Bucky，像是怕他突然就那样消失了:</p><p> </p><p>"那样说，他应该会变回他记忆中五岁时的样子而不应该变为缩小版的现在的他。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky已经把一只手臂的袖子卷好了，正在卷另一只，他头也不抬，小声的用奶音问所有人，又好像只是在问他自己:</p><p> </p><p>"五岁的我...应该是什么样子？"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>众人沉默了一会儿，没人能回答的上来这个看起来五岁孩子的问题，电梯门打开了，他们又磨磨蹭蹭的走出去，Bruce和Tony看起来好像还想和Bucky讨论五岁记忆的事情，但Steve握住了Bucky那双小小软软还没长枪茧的手:"我认为我们应该休息一下，等有精神了再进行深层面探讨。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky抬头看抓住他手的大手，Steve手心里都是汗，那双蓝眼睛盯着Tony，露出不容置疑的脸色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony不满的撇了下嘴，冲着Bucky眨了眨眼，拉着Bruce互相争执着离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve握着Bucky向反方向走着，他低着头看Bucky的小小发旋，越看越入迷，Bucky挺直背走着，套着绒衫，袖子还娩的老高，让他胳膊看起来比正常五岁孩子粗了小半圈。</p><p> </p><p>他头发散乱向后披着，右手向上伸着被Steve握在手心的小白手，看起来像是一个有点主见的小大人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve看着他，满眼的宠溺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是Bucky，无论变成什么样子，都是这样的可爱而富有魅力。</p><p> </p><p>他想用鼻尖蹭蹭那个小小的，惹人怜爱的发旋，再去亲亲那对小耳朵，天哪，它们是那么的小！然后再用手心轻轻抚摸Bucky看起来那么稚嫩的肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就在这时，Bucky突然停下了，他抬头望向Steve。</p><p> </p><p>这是第三次抬头望他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve这才反应过来他们已经到了他们的房间，房间是对称的，整个楼层只有他们的房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve蹲下身，强迫自己不用哄小孩的语气对Bucky讲话:</p><p> </p><p>"Bucky，今天你经历了太多，别强迫自己想太多的事情，答应我好吗？Bruce和Tony他们会想办法的，就只...就只别太担心好吗？"</p><p> </p><p>说完把Bucky的手轻轻松开，但他还是没忍住的摸了摸Bucky的头，摸完有点逃避的站起身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是Bucky没能让他成功走掉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky突然上前拽住Steve的手。</p><p> </p><p>Steve低下头，看见Bucky把眼前的一缕头发别在耳后，侧过小脑袋，向上快速的看了一眼Steve，然后轻轻说:</p><p> </p><p>"今天我经历了太多，"他微微的别过脸，像真正的五岁孩子那样可爱的谨慎着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"我不愿意自己再一个人。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bucky:我讨厌小辫子。</p><p> </p><p>小辫子的Bucky超级可爱嘻嘻嘻嘻。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实从很多细节上来讲，Bucky真的有好转。</p><p> </p><p>比如黄色笑话（doge脸）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky恢复得很好，他来复仇者大厦两三个月了，已经很能控制住自己的情绪了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然他的记忆依旧断断续续杂乱无章的像团猫咪折腾过的、解不开的毛线，但Tony和Bruce向Steve保证Bucky的记忆并不像表现出来的那样混乱不堪，他只是有着一想起片段机会将记忆压到底层的下意识，于是他们在昨天下午找了个时间点让Bucky坐上了仪器的椅子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那是我专门为他订做的可爱金属小椅椅。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony边和Bruce操作着总开关，边对Steve说道。</p><p> </p><p>“能很好的让他根据自己的私人习惯坐姿来放松自己，使实验效果更显著，哦，还能塑造s型身材。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony对Steve眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>Steve冲着Tony无奈的笑了笑，转头看着Bucky顺从的让他们为他带上头箍（他现在已经不太会抵抗这种事情了，虽然他本身很想打人的样子），他闭着眼坐着，没有不耐烦的神色，只是在Tony不小心夹到他的头发时皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve在旁边看着他，有些紧张，他手心有点微微冒着汗，他看见今早他刚刚为Bucky整理清爽干净的头发已经被Bucky挠乱了，零散的中分到了两边。</p><p> </p><p>他看到Bucky闭着的双眼下方被灯光打下的睫毛阴影，柔和的像是在小憩。</p><p> </p><p>他看到Bucky的猫咪嘴紧紧的抿着，时不时伸出舌头舔舔，Steve看着看着就入了神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>整个实验室里只有Tony和Bruce操作实验台的机械的滴滴声，弥漫着一股神秘而让人无措的紧张感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这种紧张又莫名兴奋的氛围下，所有人按部就班的做着事，滴滴答答的机械声拉长了所有人的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>所以在仪器故障突然出现时没人有一点准备甚至连Tony都被吓了一大跳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky坐的电动椅突然就那么剧烈的颤动了起来，Bucky被震得恍惚了好一下，他感觉血管流动突然加速，像是被海浪猛烈冲击着，让他不自觉瑟缩了好几下，头皮都在发着抖的乱颤，腿脚都在一下下的抽搐着，仿佛就会那么被疼痛折磨死。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky大脑一片空白，疼痛刺入大脑皮层，一幅又一幅让人感觉熟悉又陌生的画面在脑海中闪现着。</p><p> </p><p>而在画面中，他感到久违的心安，甚至疼痛也在慢慢减轻。</p><p> </p><p>他过了很久才有点知觉，接着剧烈的疼痛感再一次地席卷了他，他抱住头痛欲裂的想要不顾一切的砸墙，而这一切不过只用了两秒钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他们都还没有反应过来是怎么回事时，Bucky就已经一脸茫然无措的张着嘴被他厚重的衣服埋进椅子上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony张大嘴盯着Bucky，Steve胸腔剧烈的起伏着，他像是被Bucky变成了个娃娃这样的想法吓住了。</p><p> </p><p>一瞬间，实验室里又恢复了之前的寂静。</p><p> </p><p>只有Bruce第一个反应了过来，他惊慌失措，开始想实验步骤，分析原因，他低着头仔细的看着操作台上的开关，甚至没来得及去管被Tony猛的跳起来不小心泼到地上的咖啡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>咖啡溅到了Steve裤腿上，Steve才惊醒般眨了眨眼，他迅速的跑到了Bucky面前，然后有点徘徊地踱了踱步，慢慢的蹲了下来，他看着光溜溜的Bucky然后紧张的握了握手心，才犹豫的摸了摸Bucky的脸:</p><p> </p><p>“...Bucky...你...怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky从一开始的惊讶惊慌很快恢复了从容——至少表面恢复了从容。</p><p> </p><p>他用五岁的孩子特有的清脆的奶音看着Steve的蓝眼睛正经地回答着:</p><p> </p><p>“我没事。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你有事。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce这时也走过来，可能是刚才的事情让他还是有些气息不稳:“Barnes你有没有感觉身体异常？比如心跳有点超出承受范围，呼吸困难，胸腔堵塞？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没等Bucky回答，Bruce紧接着又倒吸了口气，Steve有些紧张的回头看他，又有些疑惑的看着Bruce惊讶的死盯着Bucky，Steve顺着他的目光看向Bucky，然后也倒吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“哦我可没想到这个。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony端着Bruce的咖啡杯说着，显然他已经接受了这么个让人感到匪夷所思的情况，他喝了一口咖啡:“不过他这样更可爱些不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony走了过来，他刚才一直在边擦着鞋子上的咖啡（他竟然还有闲情擦咖啡）边跟Javis争吵为什么分析不出仪器颤动的原因，他嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的过来看Bucky，然后突然地，他也倒吸了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky看着他睁大眼睛盯着自己的某个部位，他突然想起了一个黄色的笑话，但是他没有讲出来，他看着所有人，所有人在看着他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，只能我来了。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky想着。</p><p> </p><p>他皱眉低头看向自己的身体，想着到底是哪里出了错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终于，他看见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是链接他的那只钢铁手臂的疤痕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的左手臂也跟他一样缩小了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清理脑洞。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky变成了五岁大的孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>准确的说，他看起来像五岁大的孩子那样大。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所有人都在会议室里坐着。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky被Steve 抱在腿上，他坐在椅子上脸甚至都露不出桌面一半，看不见说话人的脸只能靠听声音去了解会议情况让他感到很挫败，为了让对话进行的顺利点，他只好攀上了Steve 向他伸出的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我到现在依旧没搞清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam 松了松系的有点紧的领带，额头上有几滴汗顺着眉骨流下来，他用手拂下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他刚刚在退休军人部那里进行演讲，在激昂处，所有军人的眼里都充满了敬羡和仰慕之情。</p><p> </p><p>包括坐在倒数第三排第二列的那位棕发蓝眼的美女军医，她看上去完全被Sam 的演讲迷住了，但就在他想要挑眉抛媚眼给那位小姐时，手机的震动打断了他正在外溢的黑色荷尔蒙。</p><p> </p><p>他面带歉色地对着台下的坐得挺直的军人们和那位小姐说了声不好意思，下台接了电话，里面传来Tony的依旧吊儿郎当的声音:</p><p> </p><p>“鸟儿，打扰到了你的演讲我很抱歉，但我们现在需要所有人到齐然后开个小会，嗯..我知道那里有很多辣得够呛的女士们，你根本走不开身但是.....Hey..heyPepper，亲爱的，冷静点，宝贝，虽然你生气的样子也能让我欲火焚身，但我们正在讨论正事呢，能帮我拿一块曲奇松饼么，对对，就要最左边被压在最下面的那一块。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam翻了个白眼：“Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony的声音又大了起来：“哦哦，总之就是这样，我们遇到了一点麻烦。”他刚想回复几句，Tony的声音突然变得严肃起来：“是真麻烦。我希望能在十分钟之后看到你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他被Tony的严肃唬住了，他被哽了一下，然后匆匆忙忙的下了台，急急的跟后勤人员交代了一声就头也不回的开车赶回复仇者大厦，老天，他都不敢看那位小姐因为不满撅起的小嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以，到底是什么情况能让你们保持这样的状态互相大眼瞪小眼的瞪十几分钟？”</p><p> </p><p>他与Steve坐在同列也离的最远，来的时间也不长，根本没仔细去看其他人，况且那孩子还被Steve圈在怀里呢，他毕竟才五岁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我不知道是什么因素导致Barnes变成这样。”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce皱着眉，抬了抬眼镜说着。</p><p> </p><p>他们谁也没想替在一旁变得更加迷惑的Sam解释:“但我能肯定，一定跟‘封印’有关。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所有人（除了Sam）都知道他说了句废话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“封印”是Tony和Bruce研究出的一种用来寻回有效记忆的智能仪器，他通过重新连接海马体内的那些被破坏了的或者正在被破坏的神经元之间的联系网络从而唤起之前那些被强制消失的记忆，它是被研究来为Bucky恢复记忆的，所有人都知道它的存在意义。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>显然，是它出了什么差错才会有Steve在会议室里怀里坐着个梳了个小辫脸绷得紧紧的大眼睛男孩这样的场面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你说得一点都没错，Bruce.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony干巴巴地说，“如果不是因为亲眼看见Barnes坐进了‘封印’，我还以为是他自己随便乱咬，吃掉了爱丽丝的饼干呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他刚才一直若有所思的看着Bucky的头发，他觉得有点不太对劲，但他又一时说不出来是哪里不对劲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky虽然变成了孩子，心智依旧还是以前的Bucky，头发也没有因此而变短，Natasha找了个黑发圈给他绑了个小辫子，发尾微微翘着，看起来有点带着机灵的乖巧。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky坐在Steve的怀里被Steve圈着，背挺得直直的，严肃的抿着嘴，嘴角略向下撇着，他从进到会议室之后就一句话都没有说，他的眼睛盯着手里的东西，他的双手放在桌子上在摸着一盒画着长颈鹿图案的牛奶——那盒牛奶是他从自己房间来会议室路上一个清扫阿姨给的，她还摸了摸Bucky的脸颊，以为他是神盾局的哪位高层家的小宝贝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky现在死盯着长颈鹿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在看起来有点不高兴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>昨天发生的事情，让他直到现在还没缓过神来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>